


Cheerios

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheerios and Baby, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism (briefly), Post Mpreg, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>Okay, so you know the cute cheerios commercials with babies eating cheerios and getting them all over their faces? Well, I just want Will to feed him and Hanni's baby cheerios, and having to be all secretive about it because he's afraid Hannibal will be mad because Hannibal only wants to feed their baby food they make themselves. And when Will feeds the baby I want him playing with the cheerios with the baby all cutes and stuffs. But Hannibal comes home and catches Will feeding their baby cheerios and Will is really afraid Hannibal will be mad at him and kinda flushes and avoid eye contacts and stutters, but Hannibal end up not being mad because cute paternal Will and messy baby are too precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сладкие овсяные колечки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691226) by [Tanka_Moreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva)
  * Translation into Polski available: [Cheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976940) by [Emerald_Vert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert)



> First story.  
> Or it's been so long I'm counting it as my first story.
> 
> I have no beta, sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Hannibal Lecter the Ninth giggled happily as his daddy bounced him from one arm to the other to remove his messenger bag. Will Graham tried to place it on the hook in the hallway closet when his son gripped his glasses and gave them a good yank. The bag slipped out of his hands and went crashing down, spilling papers and notebooks. 

“Uh-oh,” Will laughed, inciting more giggles from the small boy. “Silly daddy, hu?” 

Will put the small boy down to gather his things. Hanni, as he was affectionately called by his dads, quickly got up to help with all the unsteadiness of a child who is just five weeks shy of his first birthday. As with his toys, he would bring over the spilled papers for an overenthusiastic thank you from daddy. If the papers were slightly crumpled, daddy didn’t seem to mind. 

A small yellow box caught his attention and he went to retrieve it. It made a noise as he picked it up and he decided to investigate further by shaking it. 

“What have you got there?” Will asked as he put everything in order. “Seems like you found daddy’s lunch. Better hide that before papa sees it.”

Will had forgotten his lunch that day and the small single serving Cheerios box seemed to be the only thing that caught his interest in the cafeteria. Between office hours and the babysitter’s … Well, it was not the first time he had forgotten to eat. 

“Papa,” Hanni smiled brightly, 

“Yes, papa,” Will nodded and picked him up. “He wouldn’t be to happy to know if we’ve been eating Cheerios.” 

Hanni tucked his head under Will’s chin and shook the box again. 

“That abhorrent substance can cause changes to a child’s body while they’re young that can be associated with disease at a more advanced age,” Will’s impersonation of his lover sounded more like an evil cartoon character than a well educated doctor of both the body and mind. “Food with high sugar content deplete energy levels and the ability to concentrate for extended periods of time.”

Will glanced down at his son who was completely oblivious to how witty his daddy was being. 

Everything in their house was always fresh, healthy and homemade. Pasta to bread, Dr Hannibal Lecter (the Eighth) was not kidding when he said he was careful about what he put into his body. When it came to their son, Will couldn’t blame him. But kids did need to be spoiled every once in a while and he was going to take great pleasure in sharing a secret stash of candy when his son was old enough. 

He checked his watch. 

“Papa isn’t going to be home for two hours. What do you say, Hanni? Want to eat some Cheerios with your daddy?” 

What sounded like approval came from the small boy.

Hanni was put into his highchair in the dinning room and Will set before him. He watched the boy’s easy smile and couldn‘t help returning it. Dark curls that neither he or Hannibal had the heart to cut and dark eyes and glowed red when they caught the sun. Hannibal’s eyes. Will never knew you could kiss something so many times a day. Will reached over and gave the boy a peck on the nose. 

He opened the box and spilled a handful of cereal on the tray. He pushed them a bit out of reach and picked one piece up. With a ‘woosh’ and a loop through the air the Cheerio landed safely in the boy’s mouth. Hanni made a pleased sound and smacked his lips together. 

“Um,” was a demand for more. 

“Like it?” Will smiled as he put another cheerio into Hanni’s mouth. 

“One for dada?” He crunched loudly on the cereal, while making faces at the boy. “And one for Hanni!” 

This time the cheerio was a train and it took a few wrong turns before it found its way to his son’s mouth.

He placed one in Hanni’s hand and the boy automatically gripped it. Will guided the hand to the small mouth and watched as the boy worked to uncurl his fingers and miss his mouth completely. 

“Uh-oh,” the little boy said making Will burst out laughing. 

“Yes, baby, uh-oh!” He picked up a new piece. “One more time?”

He placed a new cheerio in the outstretched hand. The cereal found its way into the mouth and so did most of the boy’s hand. Will cheered loudly making his young son squeal with happiness around the small fist in his mouth.

The new cheerio went in front of Hanni and he tried his best to grip it but his little fingers missed. It ended up on the side of his hand, which was a bit sticky by this time. He used that to his advantage and managed to bring it to his mouth. Few more cheerios and he was starting to master the art of eating cereal.

“Such a smart boy,” Will cooed. He brought a cheerio into the air, made airplane noises and gently placed it into his son’s waiting mouth. “You like them, hm? Daddy likes them too.”

Hanni picked up a cheerio on his own, without any prompting and held it towards Will, “Da-da!”

“For da-da?” Will gratefully accepted the cereal, letting the boy place it against his lips.

“Papa,” Hanni held out another cheerio waving it around.

“Oh no,” Will chuckled, “no Cheerios for papa.”

He leaned in and captured the cereal from the small hand, making chomping noises that caused more laughter from the happy little boy. 

“No Cheerios for papa? That hardly seems fair.”

Will just barely kept himself from jumping out of the chair, but couldn’t say the same for his heart jumping into his throat. He swallowed hard as he got up, and turned around, expecting to see his lover frowning at best. Though he was sure it would probably be disgust. He didn’t know what he would do if it was anger.

Stoic as ever, Hannibal casually leaned against the doorway of the dinning room. Will’s eyes traveled up to his lips, and dropped again when he saw it only set in it’s usual thin line. That did not necessarily mean anything.

“You’re early,” Will said weakly, as Hanni started wiggling in his highchair. 

“Only paperwork left, I thought I might do it after dinner since I missed my boys,” Hannibal said walking over to pick his son up. Will could hear a smile in his voice as he spoke to the child, “hello sweet boy, papa missed you very much.”

Hanni had acquired a new cheerio after his daddy took his last one, and proudly offered it to Hannibal. 

“Is that for me?” Hannibal bounced the boy a little in his arms. “Where did you get such a thing?”

“I - um - I got it for …. I forgot my lunch so …” Will supplied softly and this time he could feel Hannibal frowning at him. 

“Since it appears that most of that little box’s contents are still be on his tray am I to understand that you had no lunch at all?” 

Will’s eyes traveled up Hannibal’s face and dropped again. He realized that he shouldn’t be made to feel like a school a boy by the man holding his son. Their son. He knew and yet his heart was beating much to fast and had been since Hannibal made his presence known. Will also realized some kind of response was expected from him. He considered lying. He had a sandwich for lunch. Cereal was just a snack. That made him feel worse.

The attention was momentarily taken of him as Hanni once again insisted on feeding the cheerio to his father. 

“Papa,” Hanni repeated, and to Will’s surprise, Hannibal complied and opened his mouth. 

“Thank you, my sweet.” Will heard Hannibal say as he buried his face against the boy’s neck and made munching sounds much like the ogres in the story books they read together at night. He was only momentarily shocked by the fact that Hannibal just ate a cheerio. 

Will’s lips twitched as he watched the smile light up Hannibal’s face when their son laughed. Hannibal set the boy back in the highchair and put a few of the Cheerios within easy reach before sitting. With his hand firmly around Will’s wrist, he pulled the younger man towards him. 

“I startled you.”

“No,” Will denied even though it wasn’t a question.

“Liar,” Hannibal said softly, pulling Will down onto his lap. “You thought I would be cross?” 

“And you’re telling me you aren’t?” Will asked, leaning over to help Hanni with a tricky cheerio on his chin.

“I am.” 

Will leaned back to make eye contact for the first time. “Now who’s the liar Dr. Lecter?”

There was a low chuckle that could be felt deep inside of Hannibal’s chest. 

“I was not pleased,” Hannibal admitted with a shrug. He maneuvered Will so it would be easier for the younger man to face him. “In the next seventeen years of his life there will be things that we won’t agree on. From what he eats,” with a pointed look he ignored Will’s snort, “to his studies. No matter what we do not agree on I would be a fool not to know that you would never bring our son any harm and only want to very best for him.”

At Will’s surprised look Hannibal leaned in for a gentle kiss. He was not going to mention how ridiculously sweet the two had looked as they shared the snack. He was more concerned that Will knew how important he was to him. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise. You’re a wonderful father,” Hannibal said, “and I promise not to be such a tyrant.”

Will chuckled at the heartfelt promise, wondering how long it would last. After all, he knew the man he had fallen in love with and, his strong personality was part of the package deal. Will was the one leaning in for a kiss this time, warmed at the feeling of the smile he could feel on the other man’s lips.

“But if you ever take our son to such establishments as Taco Bell, I will do unspeakable things to you,” Hannibal said when they pulled apart. 

Will rolled his eyes at the threat, “you’re going to have to be a little bit more specific. This is you we‘re talking about.”

“What do you think we should do to daddy if he takes you to such vile place?” The question was aimed at Hanni who was happy to have the attention of the two men back on him. He smiled and brought his hands down a few times on his tray. “Well that’s settled. If you ever frequent such an establishment I will be forced to spank you.” 

There was a dramatic gasp from Will before he narrowed his eyes at the other man. 

“Fine, but you better learn to make tacos. What kind of family doesn’t have Taco Tuesdays?” Will challenged, though never a big fan, he could imagine that in his lover’s capable hands the dish would be outstanding. 

“I’ll have to update my recipe rolodex,” Hannibal’s thin lips pulled up at the corners for the smallest smile.

Will slid off of Hannibal’s lap, “you do that.”

Hannibal rose as well. Dinner, after all, was still his reasonability. 

“All right, but I draw the line at that repulsive concoction that you refer to as ‘nuggets’,” Hannibal said as he bent over to give his son’s curls a kiss. Taking a cheerio out of Hanni’s outstretched hand he tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth with far to much ease for a man who usually had such fine etiquette. “I shall add these to the shopping list. I’ll make you something to eat now while I get dinner started.”

Hannibal left no room for argument as he went into the kitchen. 

“Was papa playing with his food?” Will asked Hanni as he picked the boy up and held him high over his head. “Should we check the basement to see if papa has been replaced?”

“Papa,” Hanni happily giggled and pointed towards the doors Hannibal disappeared through. 

“You’re right Hanni,” Will chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen, his son gently cradled against his chest. “We should keep this papa around for now and see what happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fulfilled the orginal prompt. They always have a baby girl so I thought it was about time they had a son. Stand alone but I will write more if I get prompts.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby Mischa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409908) by [tammyoreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads)




End file.
